Escaping Akatsuki
by Kotomi Itabashi
Summary: This is part two of 'The New Teammate.' Will Yoko's plan to take down Akatsuki work? Will Sasuke join Akatsuki to take Yoko down? You will see as you read. I DON'T own Naruto Shippuden or the characters.
1. Chapter 1:The Plan

_**ESCAPING AKATSUKI**_

_** (Part 2 of 'THE NEW TEAMMATE')**_

_(SUMMARY) _

_I, Yoko Uchiha, have joined Akatsuki in order for the village's survival, and my survival as well. I have come up with a so far working plan to defeat and escape the Akatsuki clan. What last happened was that Deidara went to go bomb a couple of buildings. We are now back at the clan, and I am preparing myself for the next piece of my plan._

_(END OF SUMMARY)_

As I set up my thing in the spare room Itachi let me stay in, I thought more and more about the plan. I then wrote it all down in the sketch book the Sai had given me. I wrote down all kinds of notes for the plan in the book, and so far this is what I came up with:

**1:'Join' Akatsuki and do as they say.(Do EVERYTHING they say to do.)**

**2:Sneak back to village during the night to tell everyone about my plan.(Remember to transform into an ANBU ninja to hide my identity.)**

**3:After telling them about the plan, quickly return and tell Itachi that someone in Leaf Village is planing an attack on Akatsuki. (Make sure to sound as serious as possible!)**

**4:When Itachi informs everyone about the supposed 'attack', run back to the village with your things and tell everyone that Akatsuki's coming.**

**5:Have everyone attack at different areas. **

I then crossed off number one and two as I transformed into an ANBU ninja. I then closed the book and put it inside the bag I was going to take with me. I put the bag on my shoulder, placed the ANBU mask on my face, and climbed out the window. I dashed all the way to Leaf Village. "At times like this, I need Deidara's bird." I said to myself. I climbed up a tree to give myself and overhead view. I was about a mile away from the village.

I then began to jump on the tree tops to go faster. After about ten minutes, I found myself at the village gates. I then teleported to the other side of the wall. I began to run to Naruto's house. I jumped onto the roof tops and found myself right by Naruto's bedroom window. I saw Naruto sitting on his bed eating ramen. I walked up to the window, and tapped the glass. Naruto turned and looked at me. Startled, he jumped out of bed and fell on the head.

I sighed and took off my mask. "Naruto, it's just me, Yoko." Naruto got back up and opened the window to let me in. "Yoko, what happened earlier today? I saw you in an Akatsuki cloak," Naruto asked. "I've come up with a plan to take down Akatsuki. And a part of my plan is to 'join' Akatsuki. Right now, I'm doing 'Part Two' of the plan." Naruto then smiled and nudged my shoulder. "I knew you didn't betray us!" "Look, I don't have much time to do this, so, I need you to tell Sai and Sakura about this, now." Naruto then nodded and ran over to his closet. I began to climb back out the window and Naruto the called out, "Yoko, you're awesome."

I then climbed out the window and began to look for Lee's house. I searched and searched until I hear a scuffing sound. I quickly turned and saw Lee standing on a rooftop across from the rooftop I was standing on. "Lee-Kun, I-" I began. "No need to explain. I heard it all," Lee cut me off. I then walked over to him and smiled. Lee brought me closer towards him. My face went bright red. He put his hand under my chin, and he kissed my lips.

My face was now a deep red. I smiled and told him to tell everyone else about the plan. Lee nodded and we then split up and waved goodbye. I had to hurry back before Itachi notices that I had left.


	2. Chapter 2: Uchiha's Meet Again

I dashed and dashed until I found Itachi's house. I quickly jumped in the window swiftly, and transformed back into my normal self. I quickly crawled under the covers and went to sleep. _It's a good thing that Itachi didn't_ _notice. _I thought. I then went to sleep, full of excitement. I couldn't wait for the battle.

...

The next morning, I jumped out of bed, and quickly got dressed into my normal clothes. I then put on my gloves, equipped my sword and put more kunais and shurikens in my holster. I also packed a bunch of scrolls and solider pills. I then put on my headband and smiled. I then packed my bag back up and placed it on my shoulder. I ran out the room silently and then noticed that Itachi was gone.

"Not a problem," I said. I then dashed out the door and went off to Leaf Village. After a while, I finally found myself at the Leaf Village Gates. I transported to the other side and saw Naruto stand right in front of the gate. "We've been waiting, Yoko-San!" Naruto ran up to me and smiled. He placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear, "Too bad this is your last fight," I gasped and saw Sasuke in an Akatsuki cloak. He pulled out his sword and tried to stab me in the back.

I pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the stomach. I jumped back and pulled out my sword. I then saw a girl with long, dark pink hair with black glasses. I then saw a boy with white hair and a one pointy tooth poking out of his mouth. He had a big sword on his back. Lastly, there was another guy with orange spiky hair, and he was quite tall as well. All of them had Akatsuki cloaks on. "It's been a while, Yoko. I never new how clever you were,"

"You, still don't know, Nee-Chan." I replied with a grin. Then, Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and Lee jumped down from a rooftop and went into position. "I told Itachi everything that happened last night. I even told him to prepare for battle with the Akatsuki." Sasuke said. "Nee-Chan, don''t you remember the good times you had with us? Remember when we were still a team? We hung out all the time. I even have a picture to prove it!" I pulled out the picture of Sasuke and me when we were about twelve years old.

It was him and me eating ice cream while sitting under a cherry blossom tree. We were both smiling. "If only you hadn't have gotten bitten, thing would be better right now, Nee-Chan!" I shouted. "Stop calling me that. You're so usele-" "Shut your fucking mouth you son of a bitch!" I cut him off before he could finish the word. I began to grow even angrier as I looked at him. I was sick and tired of this. I began to cuss him out. "You're so weak and arrogant! I can't believe you! You're so fucking lazy and such a crybaby! I help you out and this is how you repay me, you ass!" Sasuke stood there in shock.

"Arrogant, huh?" The girl said. "Karin, it's fine. She's mine," Sasuke said with an angry face. Karin stepped back and grinned at Sakura. I walked up to Sasuke and held my sword up to his throat. He did the same as me and held his sword to my throat. "May the bet Uchiha win, Nee-Chan," I said with a evil grin.


	3. Chapter 3:Yoko's Fight

Naruto, Sai, Lee, and Sakura stood with awe as they stood and saw Sasuke and I face off. I then planned out everything in my head. Sasuke's eyes went into Sharingan mode the same time mine did. We then put our swords down to our side and jumped back. I then saw Hinata running don the road. She jumped up and landed right next to me. "Hinata, please, this is going too dangerous for you!" I exclaimed. "No, friends are supposed to look out for each other. Besides, you still own me from last time." Hinata replied.

She smiled and went into her taijutsu stance. I then turned and saw Itachi and the entire Akatsuki clan behind Sasuke. "Looks like were gonna a great group of ninja to fight these pricks off!" I shouted to everyone behind me. "YEAH!" Naruto shouted. Hinata blushed and nodded. "Let's get started!" Naruto called on to everyone. We then went into the fight of our lives. I fought Sasuke and Itachi, Naruto fought off Pein, Hinata fought Karin. Lee went into combat with Kisame. Everyone else just fought kinda randomly.

Sasuke dashed towards me and got his sword ready. I held my sword up high and jumped up. I went for a for a slash to the head, but, Sasuke quickly stopped it. I gritted my teeth and landed back in the dirt. Itachi then stepped in and pulled out a kunai. He threw towards my head. I quickly dodged, and as I dodged it, I pulled out some shurikens and threw them at him. Itachi hit them away with a kunai and started to sign out a jutsu.

"Fire Style:Fire Ball!" Itachi shouted. I jumped up onto a building and slipped off the edge as soon as I landed. I fell on my back, quickly got back up, and dashed out of the village. I began to hear footsteps from behind. I abruptly stopped and sighed. I put my sword back in the sheath and went into a taijutsu stance. _This won't take too much chakra from me. Good thing I trained with Neji and Hinata. _I thought. I closed my eyes and listened for any sudden movements or sounds.

I heard leaves rustling in the north. I then heard a thumping sound in the southwest. Finally, I heard scuffing from the west, which was behind me. There was I flash that I saw through my closed eyes. I opened my eyes, quickly turned around as I dragged my right foot, and struck Sasuke with my palms. Sasuke went tumbling to the ground. He finally stopped rolling when he said, "Hmph, looks like my ne trick ill have to come into play...Mangekyou Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes spun and changed form. His normal Sharingan, turned into a star-like Sharingan.

I smirked. "I'm not surprised. Because I,too, have Mangekyou Sharingan as well." I shut my eyes and charged my chakra. I opened them back up, and Sasuke stepped back. "Yoko's eyes...their like-" "Itachi's, right?" I said as I cut him off. Itachi came up behind Sasuke and glared at me. All I did was smirk. I went into my taijutsu stance and gave them the go ahead to attack. Sasuke went first and went towards me with his sword, I quickly slid to the side. I again dragged my right foot and went up behind him and hit him with my palms continuously.

Sasuke then turned into a log and came up behind me. "Substitution Jutsu? Wow, Nee-Chan. And you said _I_ was useless." I said with a grin. "Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. He then started to slash at me with his sword. I then blocked the strikes away my arms. I had become so strong that I can tolerate immense amounts of pain. I then jumped up above Sasuke and went into for a heel kick. Sasuke looked up at the last second and was hit in the head.


	4. Chapter 4:The Last Straw

The ground below Sasuke had crumbled to pieces and left a big hole in the ground. Sasuke and I were in the hole. My foot was still on his head. I had begun to pant when I heard Hinata's cries from above ground. I quickly jumped out of the hole when I saw Hinata in the grasps of Itachi's hands. A kunai was up to Hinata's throat. I growled. "Hinata, shut your eyes!" I shouted. Hinata shut her eyes tightly. I shut my eyes as well.

"Amaterasu!" I said as I opened one of my eyes. Itachi quickly dropped Hinata. Itachi had a strange look in his eyes as he stared at me. Itachi dropped to his knees, and puffed away. "Shit!" I muttered. Sasuke crawled out of the hole. He was covered in scratches and there was blood flowing through his forehead. I turned and saw Itachi up in a tree branch. Sasuke got up to his feet and put his sword in the sheath. "Looks like you've grown a lot, Yoko." Sasuke said. I glared at him. Hinata stood back up and went next to me.

"Let's fight to the end, Yoko...Byakugan!" Hinata said as her eyes changed form. I begun to her a cry from inside the village. "No!" I shouted as I ran into the village. I saw blood all over the ground. I saw Naruto on his knees. He was holding someone in his arms. "Naruto, what happened?" I asked. Naruto turned and looked at me with sad eyes. I looked closely into his arms and saw Gaara in Naruto's arms. He laid their, lifelessly as I looked at him.

I turned and saw Temari and Kankuro with sad faces. I turned and saw Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji gasping for breath. Lee and Kisame were severely injured. Sai was laying on the ground, he was covered in cuts and bruises. Sakura had begun to heal everyone, even herself. Neji held his injured arm, and Tenten was wrapping her scroll back up. I looked to see whoever was left of Akatsuki. Sasori was dead, Konan was no where to seen. Even Pein was gone.

Deidara was laying on his stomach. There was a pool of blood around him and his arms were gone. Zetsu was also gone. Hidan's body was a few feet away from Asuma-Sensei, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji's teacher's body. I looked around some more and saw Kazuku's body far away. Lee finally stumbled and fell to his knees. "Lee-Kun!" I shouted. I caught him before he could fall completely fall to the ground. I quickly signed out my healing jutsu.

I placed my hand on his wounds and healed them quickly. I pulled out an antibiotic, and gave to him as a shot. I had to eliminate any poison that I couldn't reach with my healing jutsu. Lee's eyes slowly opened back up. "Yoko?" Lee asked with a puzzled face. I nodded. Sakura had Sai's arm over her shoulder and said, "I'm taking everyone back to the hospital, so I can take in from here." I nodded and helped Lee up to his feet. He was able to walk, be he was still limping.

I then heard screams from the other side of the walls. "HINATA!" I cried. I jumped over the wall and saw Hinata on the ground. There was blood around her. "Yoko," Hinata said as she was panting, "I did the best I could." I began to cry. "I've already lost Sasuke, and Gaara..." My voice grew louder as I spoke, "but, I'm not losing...ANYONE ELSE!" I shouted. Itachi walked up to Hinata and kicked her in the stomach.

Hinata spit up blood. I growled. I shut my eyes and clenched my fists. I growled more and more. Until, there was a flash as soon as I opened my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5:Yoko's Rage

As my anger grew, my hands had become to glow blue. I didn't exactly understand this, but I went with it. Hinata's eyes were staring intently at my hands. I then heard her whisper, "Twin Lions Fists! No...way..." Itachi's eyes turned to Mangekyou Sharingan mode. I had then noticed that my eyes, too, changed modes. "Looks like you found you Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan," Itachi said with a smirk. "You've somewhat grown, Yoko,"

I looked down at my hands. So much chakra had flow through them and formed two lion-like faces. "This is one of Hinata's secret techniques..." I took and deep breath, "Gentle Step:Twin Lion Fists!" I dashed towards Itachi and disappeared. Itachi quickly looked around. I then popped up next to him and struck him with my palms. I hit him every time, until Sasuke came up and stabbed me in the stomach. "You think that will stop me?"

I pulled out the kunai, and struck Sasuke with my palms. I dragged my left foot, crouched down a little, and gave him and uppercut. Sasuke then went flying. I then appeared behind him and grabbed him. We then went spiraling down to the dirt. There was a thud. Sasuke's head was in the ground, and my head was right above it. I then jumped off of Sasuke and said, "One more," I charged my hands back up and dashed towards Itachi.

Itachi kept dodging them. Hinata slowly began to get back up. She began to dig into her bag. She pulled out solider pill, and ate it. Her hand then glowed just like mine. "Gentle Step:Twin Lion Fists!" She cried. We then began to fight off Itachi. Childhood friends, fighting off a serious threat to our lives. I as no longer alone in this world. Hinata and I kept hitting him. I then kicked him and he went flying into the air. I jumped up, pulled out my sword, and stabbed him in the chest.

Itachi began to spit up blood. It splattered onto my face. My eyes widened. When we landed, I pulled out my sword and dropped it in the dirt. I dropped to my knees and cried. "I...I killed my last two family members..." Then, Itachi held up and hand and pointed to the left. I turned and saw Itachi standing by a tree. Itachi then disappeared. He came up from behind and grabbed my throat. I struggled and squirmed. I moved so much that my white ribbon had come undone.

Hinata then dashed toward Itachi and stabbed him in the side of the stomach. "Let her go!" She shouted. Itachi then dropped me and kicked Hinata in the head. He kick her in the head so hard that it began to bleed. "Shadow Clone Jutsu..." I whispered as Itachi began to fight Hinata. I stood back up and held my hand out. The clone next to me then began to move his hands around mine. Chakra then began to flow through to the palm of my hand.

I then began to dash towards Itachi. "Rasengan!" I shouted. I shoved my hand into his stomach. Then, there was an explosion. Itachi went flying into the air. He landed about ten feet away from me when I said, "I love you, Nee-Chan," I then walked over to Hinata. She placed her hand over my shoulder and we walked back into the village. I saw Naruto standing in front of the gates when I dropped to my knees. Hinata fell with me.

"Yoko-Chan! Hinata-San!" Naruto exclaimed. I then fell into Naruto's arms. I slowly began to close my eyes. The last thing I saw was Naruto trying to carry us both. I giggled a little. I then shut my eyes, and relaxed.


	6. Chapter 6:Awake

I then opened my eyes and began to looked around frantically. I was laying down in a hospital bed. My arms, head, stomach, and legs were covered in bandages. "Looks like you're awake," I turned and saw that Sai was in the bed next to mine. I smiled and nodded. I began to hear footsteps from behind. I turned and saw Hinata and Naruto walk in together. Hinata's face was red. She had flowers behind her back. Naruto had curious look on his face.

Both of them had their right arm covered in bandages and in a sling. Hinata had band aids on her cheek and under her eye. Her head was also wrapped up. Naruto had bandages the were wrapped all around his face. He had a small band aid on his nose. His foot was also wrapped up. "Yoko-Chan! You're okay!" Naruto said with a big grin. I turned and saw crutches on the side of my bed. I took of my covers, and slid to the side of the bed, and grabbed the crutches.

I went over to Hinata and hugged her tightly. "Go ahead," I said as I pushed her towards Naruto, "give him the flowers," Hinata's face went dark red. "Here!" She shouted as she handed Naruto the flowers. Naruto took the flowers out of her hand and kissed her on her forehead. Hinata turned to Naruto. She then looked at me. I nodded. Hinata took a deep breath and said to Naruto, "I LOVE YOU!" Naruto's eyes widened. He put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Hinata..." Hinata smiled. She ran up to me and hugged me. I smiled. I then heard the door open. Lee had walked in to the door. His head, arms and ankle were wrapped up. He had a crutch in his left hand, and in his right hand was a box. "Lee-Kun!" I shouted. Lee walked up to me and handed me the box. I took the box and slowly pulled of the white ribbon from it. I took of the top, and looked inside.

I gasped. "It's...a necklace!" I pulled out the necklace. On the chain, their was a purple crystal. "The crystal keeps away any chakra that is used against you. So, it'll be a big help when you do missions," Lee said as he smiled. I looked up at him. He pulled me towards him and kissed me on the forehead. "Thanks..." I said with a red face. Sakura then walked into the room. Her hair was up in a small ponytail and she had a red bag on her shoulder. "Yoko! You're awake!" Sakura exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow. "What this whole deal about me 'waking up'?" I finally asked. "You were asleep for about three days," Naruto replied. "Really?" I couldn't believe that I was asleep for that long. I then yawed and rubbed my eyes. "So, what were you gonna do, Sakura?" "Oh, I was going to give you this..." Sakura began to search inside the bag she had slung over her shoulder. She then pulled out a note and handed to me.

I then opened it and began to read the kanji out loud. This is what the note said:

**Dear Yoko, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Lee, and Sakura,**

** That was a courageous battle that happened out there the other day. I'm amazed and proud of all of you.**

**I never knew how strong you guys really were. I need you six to meet me when you can to talk about something important. **

**Stay strong and never give up!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Tsunade**

****Naruto took the note from my hand and read it over. "Tsunade-Sama...wants us to talk about something important?" Naruto seemed confused. "Well, I'm gonna get ready to go," I said as I walked out the door. I then stopped in the middle of the hall. _I feel like I shouldn't have killed them if I did... _I thought.


	7. Chapter 7:Kabuto

I saw Hinata come up from behind and asked, "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "It's nothing. I'm going to get some things...be back in a sec." I then walked down the stairs carefully so I wouldn't fall. Since I had crutches. When I came to the bottom of the stairs, I saw Ino sitting in the waiting room. She had bandages on her left cheek, and around her hand all the way down to her elbow. Ino looked up at me with a sad face. Her left eye stared into my eyes since her bangs covered her right eye.

I then began to walk off again. Ino jumped up and grabbed my arm. "Ino...what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't answer. Ino then shoved her face into my arm and cried. "A...Asuma..." She said while choked up in tears. I then realized that she was upset about Asuma's death. "Ino, looked at me," I said as I picked up her head. I shut my eyes for a moment and then said, "Amaterasu!" I opened my right eye. There was a small flash.

Ino then fell to the floor. I quickly caught her and put her in a chair. I then walked out of the hospital and went to my house. I was a few feet away from my house when I bumped into Neji. I hadn't seen him in a while. "I heard you did well using the taijutsu Hinata and I showed you." He said with a blank face. I nodded. "But, you seem kinda busy. So, I'll let you go," Neji said as moved out the way. I walked past him and walked inside of my house. It was normal, other than my white cat being missing. I walked upstairs into my room and looked around.

I saw my black and red bag on the floor. It still had the things that I put in it. I pulled out my casual clothes and put them on. I left off my headband since my head was wrapped up. I put my headband in my pocket and began to search for my ribbon. I then realized that I had lost it in my last battle. I drooped a little and began to heal my injuries. I started with my legs since I wanted to get rid of these annoying crutches.

I moved on to my arms, then to my stomach. Finally, I did my head and face. I took off my bandages and put my headband on. I then walked out of the house, and went to the Hokage Tower. I kept walking until I heard a strange voice from behind the bushes. I walked up to the bushes, and pushed them to the side. I saw Kabuto wearing a strange red cloak. His head was drooping. "K-Kabuto-San?" I said. I reached over to him.

Kabuto quickly grabbed my hand. He slowly lifted his head. His eyes were exactly like Orochimaru's. His face was cracked as if he was dropped like a fragile vase. His hair was shorter than before. "Yoko," Kabuto said, "I've been waiting," I gasped. I pulled out a kunai and slashed it at Kabuto's face. Kabuto still was holding my hand. He put his hand on his face, wiped off the blood, and smirked. I got scared for a split second, and kicked Kabuto in the face.

Kabuto finally let me go. Suddenly, a snake came around me, and tied me up. It's head was wrapped around my neck, and the rest of it's body was wrapped around mine. I began to struggle, but I knew it was useless. "Our little 'Nee-Chan' wants to see you," Kabuto said. He had a mocking voice when he said 'Nee-Chan'. I scowled and struggled once more. The snake wrapped around me tighter. I couldn't move at all at this point.

I then whispered, "N-Naruto..."


	8. Chapter 8:Stuck

Kabuto and I then found ourselves in a strange room. I saw Sasuke sitting up in a bed in the corner. Karin and the other two boy from before were there, too. Sasuke's head and arms were wrapped up in bandages. "Drop her," Sasuke said to Kabuto. The snake then let me go and slithered away. I fell to the floor and coughed. I spat up a little blood in the process. Sasuke glared at me with a low head. "Well, it looks like your missing something," Sasuke said as he pulled out my ribbon from under his pillow.

I then wiped the blood from my face, got up, and reached over to get the ribbon. Sasuke then put his right arm in front of me and move his left hand away to keep me from getting the ribbon. Sasuke then grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me towards him. Sasuke whispered into my ear, "You look better this way." He pushed me away. I then tripped and fell backwards. I then landed in the white hair boy's arms. I blushed. "Suigetsu's the name," He said. I then punched him in the face and fell to the floor. I groaned.

Suigetsu held his face and yelled. I rolled over to Sasuke and grabbed my ribbon. I quickly tied my hair up into a ponytail, and jumped out the window. But, what I didn't notice was that it was four stories high! I began to panic. I then came up with a quick idea. I took out my ribbon, pulled out a couple of kunais, tied the ribbon to the kunais, and aimed for the building. Threw the kunais, and they got stuck into building. I then grabbed the ribbon tightly, and swung over to the building.

My body smacked up against it as I had begun to climb. I charged up my chakra to my feet, and began to walk on the side of the building. When I reached a window, I quickly jumped in as I took off the ribbon. I hit the floor and tied the ribbon into my hair. Luckily, the room was empty, so I ran out of the room. I ran downstairs, until, I had bumped into Suigetsu in the middle of the stairs. "Shit," I murmured. Suigetsu turned at the last second when I had tripped. I fell right on Suigetsu, causing us to fall down the stairs.

I was on top of Suigetsu, luckily, over else I'd be feeling a lot of pain right now. Suigetsu, though, didn't seem hurt. All he did was smile at me. I blushed. I then jumped off of him and landed at the end of the stairs. I the pulled out a paper bomb, placed it on a kunai, and stuck it to the wall to try to slow him down. Then, there was a small explosion behind me. I smirked as I ran. I then saw Karin down the hall. I pulled out more kunais and paper bombs.

I stuck two bombs into the walls. I used my chakra feet and walked on the ceiling. Karin just looked up at me. "Boom," I said. A couple seconds later, the bombs went off. I then saw Kabuto walk out of a room. I panicked a little. I knew a little bomb would stop him. I then shut my eyes and shouted, "Hey, Kabuto!" Kabuto looked up right when I said, "Amaterasu!" My Sharingan eye spun as Kabuto looked at me. Then shoved bomb right next to his head into the wall.

I quickly jumped right before the bomb went off. I smiled as I watched the explosion filled the area. I turned around and saw Sasuke standing in front of me. He grabbed my shirt collar and said as pulled out the ribbon, "What did I tell you?" I then looked around for an open area that he wouldn't think about. I smirked, and kicked him in the nuts. Sasuke dropped to his knees and groaned. I just stood there and laughed. Then, I fell arms locked around my arms.

I sweat dropped. I turned and saw the other boy holding onto me in a full nelson. "Aw, fuck..." I said. This guy was huge! "Thanks...J-Jugo..." Sasuke said as he began to stand up.


	9. Chapter 9:Dark Side

"Well, Yoko," Sasuke began, "your pretty clever. Go ahead and drop her, Jugo." Jugo then set me down and walked backwards. Kabuto the got up and grabbed my neck from behind. I glanced at him. I quickly elbowed, then punched him. My hand then began to glow blue. I dashed towards Sasuke and struck him with my palms. Sasuke then slid across the floor. I then dashed down the hall. Karin quickly jumped in front of me. I ran faster and said, "Dashing Double Palm!"

I hit Karin with my palms quickly. It was my weakest taijutsu move, but it was still effective. I kept running nonstop, until Suigetsu jumped in and lunged at me. I quickly jumped, stepped on his head for a boost, and ran down stairs. When I finally reached the bottom floor, I ran out the door and began to figure out where I was. I then heard a crash. I turned and saw that Kabuto had jumped out the window. "Shit!" I shouted. I then ran as fast as I could out into the nearby forest.

I ran and ran, until I tripped on a rock. I had then begun to hear leaves rustling. I quickly got up and ran off. I then saw someone running towards me in the distance. I could faintly here my name being called. I then shut my eyes. "Sharingan!" I shouted. I then looked closely at the figure. It was Naruto! Then began to run towards him. "Naruto!" I shouted. Naruto smiled. I waved. Then, I saw Sasuke jumped up from behind him.

I gasped and yelled, "Naruto! Look out!" Naruto turned and dodged Sasuke's sword. I then ate a solider pill and ran even faster. Sasuke then secretly pulled out a kunai and tried to stab Naruto. Naruto had then fallen to the ground. His face was full of wonder. The kunai was in my arm. It was in so deep the the end of the kunai had come out of the other side of my arm. I looked at Sasuke. He was surprised. "What's wrong, Nee-Chan?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You've never seen a girl stick up for a friend? That's sad..." I then pulled out the kunai and threw it on the ground. Then, dust and dirt began to fill the air, as Sai and Sakura came down on a huge white bird that Sai had painted. Sai held out a hand. I then grabbed Naruto and began to run. I jumped and grabbed Sai's hand. I got on the bird and looked at Sakura. Her face was extremely pale. I then quickly helped Naruto onto the bird.

Sasuke then began to run to the bird. "Hurry!" I shouted. I turned and nodded to Naruto. He nodded back. We began to throw shurikens and kunais to slow him down. Sasuke covered his head. Naruto had then slipped off. "Naruto!" I shouted. I then went down and grabbed his arm before he was out of range. I sighed in relief. I then pulled Naruto up back onto the bird. As we flew in the air, I took in deep breaths. I had to keep calm to hold in enough blood in my system, since I had just been stabbed, until we got to the village.

Sai turned and said, "We're here," I sighed. "Finally..." The bird then disappeared in blob of ink. I held up my arm and groaned. It was going to be a pain to go back to the hospital. As blood dripped out of my arm, leaving a trail behind me, I walked up to Sakura. She then smiled. She then pulled out a bandage and wrapped up my arm. Naruto turned to me and said, "Let's go out to eat!" "Please, no ramen tonight..." I said. "It's not ramen, it's your favorite."

I gasped. "You mean..._Kamo nanban_? How did you know?" I asked with surprise. Naruto just smiled. _Kamo nanban _is Soba noodles with sliced duck breast, scallions and _m__itsuba_ herbs. I used to eat it a lot when I was younger. We then began to walk to a restaurant.

(Some time later...)

When we arrived, we went over to a table and sat down. A waitress walked up to our table and took our orders. She then left and a little later came back with drinks. As everyone was talking, I sat there in silence. Sai had noticed and said, "What's wrong, Yoko?" I then grabbed my glass. I began to squeeze it tightly. "Are you still upset about that fag of a brother you have?" I clenched the glass even tighter. "There's no point in even trying to bring that ass back." Then, the glass had shattered.

Everyone turned and saw glass and blood on the table. I quickly got up and ran out the restaurant.


	10. Chapter 10:Last Words

I kept on running, when I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground. I then looked up and saw Suigetsu standing in front of me. "Leave me the hell alone!" I shouted. Suigetsu just looked at me and pulled out my white ribbon. He held it out to me. I then grabbed the ribbon and stood up. "Look, Sasuke wanted me to give this to you. I'm not here to fight," Suigetsu said. He then turned and began to walk back. "Then, why didn't he bring it to me himself?" Suigetsu stopped. "Besides, I need to speak with him,"

Suigetsu then turned and glanced at my bloody hand. He walked up to me and said, "This what I had heard him say earlier; He had said that he was tried of even trying to fight you. Tired of speaking to you. So, I wouldn't even bother-" "That's a lie!" I shouted. My eyes were in Sharingan mode. "Can tell when you're lying, and I can read your thoughts, so don't even try!" Suigetsu then disappeared. I then began to look around. "Damn it, Suigetsu!" I yelled. I clenched my bloody right hand and dropped to my knees.

I then took the ribbon and tied my hair up. I had then realized that the blood on my hand had stained my ribbon bright red. I then sighed and my eyes went normal. I began to walk home when, suddenly, my head began to ache. I held it tightly and grunted. "Don't worry, Yoko. I've just entered your mind, that's all," A voice said. "S-Sasuke...?" I said. My voice lower as I spoke. "What the hell are you doing in my mind?" I asked. I began to get angry.

"I needed to tell you something important, but I couldn't come to you. Anyways, the important thins is that I need someone to fight with." Sasuke said. I huffed. "Hell no! I'm falling for that again." I said. "You don't understand. Kabuto's gone crazy. He's on a killing spree. He even almost killed me. I really need you're help, Yoko!" I then scowled. "Actually, I need to tell you something, too." It was silent for a moment. "Look, Sasuke, if only Orochimaru hadn't bitten you, thing would be better right now. We'd get ice cream like before, hang out with Naruto and Sakura, and so on."

Then, leaves began to swirl around me. Sasuke then appeared before my eyes. I then continued, as I slowly walked closer to Sasuke, "But, even so, you'd still have that grudge on Itachi. We'd been training together if it hadn't been for Orochimaru," I then stopped and took off my ribbon. Sasuke then began to rummage in his bag. He pulled out the picture of him and me eating ice cream. The frame had been cracked from the battle from before.

"I know, Yoko." Sasuke said. He then walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I then put out my hand the had the ribbon in it. Sasuke shook his head. "I've come to a conclusion; in order to stop this madness, I have to make a sacrifice." He then pulled out his sword, and went in for my back. I quickly pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the chest. Sasuke dropped his sword. He then spat up blood, which splattered on my face.

I then began to cry. "N-Nee-Chan..." We both dropped to our knees. Sasuke fell to the ground. He then began to speak, "Yoko, looks like you solved the puzzle. I've been in hell these past few years...but, this is the last time..." Sasuke then gasped once more, "Onee-Chan..." Sasuke then closed his eyes. "N-Nee-Chan..." I then began to scream, "NEE-CHAN!" Naruto, Lee, Sai, and Sakura came up from behind and saw me on the ground.

I turned and looked at them with tears in my eyes. Naruto then grabbed my arm and helped me up. I then picked up the picture on in Sasuke's puddle of blood. I smiled. "If only, we had more time...Nee-Chan..."


	11. Chapter 11:Memories

(A few weeks later...)

I awoke from my sleep by a knock at my door. I quickly got up and and answered the door. I saw Naruto and Hinata holding hands at my doorstep. Hinata had a box in her hand. "Hey, Yoko-Chan!" Naruto exclaimed. I smiled. Hinata then handed me the box. I then took the cover off and saw a red and ribbon inside. I picked it up and noticed that mine and Sasuke's names in kanji were put on the ribbon in black. "Naruto...Hinata, thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

I then tied the ribbon in my hair. Hinata smiled. "It's another trinket to go with your necklace, Yoko." Hinata said as she went closer to Naruto. I then looked down at my necklace. The crystal glistened in the sunlight. "Okay, guys. Be back in a sec." Naruto nodded and him and Hinata walked off. I then went into my room and got dressed. I put on my normal clothes, slipped on my arm socks, and lastly put on my headband. I turned and looked at the picture of Sasuke and me eating ice cream when we were twelve. I sighed.

I then put on my shoes and ran out the door. I then saw Lee sitting on a bench under a tree. "Lee-Kun!" I shouted. Lee then got up and gave me a hug. Lee then noticed my ribbon. "Looks like you've got a new ribbon. It's cute." "Oh, thanks," I blushed. I then turned and saw Akamaru run by. Kiba was trailing along. "Akamaru!" Kiba shouted. I then took Lee's hand and we began to walk down the road. I looked around the village with a happy face. "So, Lee, what do you-AAAHH!" I shouted. Someone, or something had jumped on me.

I then look over my shoulder and saw Moegi on my back. "Hi, Yoko!" She said. "M-Moegi-San? What is it?" I asked. "Well, Konohamaru was getting a piggyback ride from Naruto, so, I went to find you and do the same!" I sighed and said with a moan, "Okay, I'll give you a piggyback ride, Moegi-San," We then began to walk down the road once again. I began to think about when Itachi and Sasuke would give me piggyback rides, too. My head lowered the more I thought about it.

(Flash backing ten years ago...)

_Sasuke and I were in the forest, learning how to throw shurikens and kunais. I was hiding in a tree, and Sasuke hid in a bush. I then gave the signal, and we dashed towards the wooden dummies. I jumped out of the tree and threw the kunais. They had struck the wooden dummy right where I wanted; Two in the head, three in the chest. I had then suddenly hit my leg on a thick tree branch and began to fall, full of fear. Sasuke then threw his shurikens at the dummy, ran in, and caught me. "You okay, Onee-Chan?" Sasuke asked. I nodded._

_He then put me down and noticed that my left leg was bleeding. He quickly ran over to my black bag and pulled out some bandages. Sasuke quickly put ointment on it and wrapped it up. After doing so, he got up and smiled. "Can you walk, Onee-Chan?" I then began to walk a little. I began to limped after three steps. Sasuke then picked me up and put me on his back. "S-Sasuke, I'll be too heavy! It's okay!" Sasuke shook his head. He then grabbed the bag and began to walk back home. _

_After we reached the village, I looked at Sasuke and noticed that he was sweating. "Sasuke, please, I can walk by myse-" "No, I have to become stronger! I want to reached Nee-Chan's level!" Sasuke said as he wiped away the sweat. I looked up and saw Itachi walking down the road. "Sasuke, Yoko, what happened?" Itachi asked. "Onee-Chan fell out of a tree and got a small injuy, that's all." Sasuke replied. Itachi then walked up to me and picked me up off of Sasuke's back._

_Itachi then looked at my leg. "It's minor, so you should be fine in a few days, Yoko." I nodded. "Let's go out for some ice cream!" I suggested. Itachi then nodded, put me on his back, and we began to walk to the ice cream place. _


	12. Chapter 12:Uchihas Reunite

(Back to Reality...)

Moegi then looked at me and noticed something strange. "Y-Yoko, your eye is bleeding!" She shouted. I then put her down and looked at my hand. A drop of blood dripped down from my left eye and hit my hand. I stood there in silence as Moegi began to freak out. "Moegi-San, it's okay. Calm down," I said in a calm voice. "This in normal for me. My brother gave me some of his power before he..." I stopped. I then began to walk to the cherry blossom forest. I wiped away the blood and began to run. I had ran so fast, that it only took a couple of minutes.

When I arrived into the cherry blossom forest, I then began to looked for a special landmark that I had made. I then used my Sharingan and looked around. I then spotted it across the way. I dashed over and began to slow down when I was right in front of it. I had built a small memorial for Sasuke. There was a slab of rock then had his first and last name and the Uchiha symbol chiseled onto it. Tied to the slab, was my white, yet bloody ribbon from when we last met. His sword and the kunai that I had killed him with was there, too. I crouched down and pulled out a picture. It was of Itachi, mother, father, Sasuke and I. I then leaned it up against the slab.

I placed my hand on Sasuke's name and began to cry blood. The drops of blood had landed on the picture of my family. I then pulled out a cloth and wiped it off. I then began to feel a pain in my head. "Ugh! What...is this...?" I said in agony. Then, the petals from the trees swirled around behind me. I turned and saw Sasuke standing behind me. I quickly got up and lunged at him. I hugged him tightly and shouted, "Nee-Chan! How are you still alive?" "I did die, but, I was resurrected." Sasuke replied. "Who resurrected you?" Then, Itachi walked from behind Sasuke. "Itachi..." I said.

Itachi nodded, and picked me up. He put me on his back and began to walk out of the forest. "What the hell?" I shouted. Itachi was ignored me and kept going until we reached the village. "Look, if you guys don't leave now, you'll either get attacked, killed even!" Sasuke then took me off of Itachi and told me face to face, "As long as we don't pose a threat, we'll be fine, okay?" I sighed. Itachi jumped and landed on a rooftop. Sasuke and I jumped up there, too, and began to follow him.

I then turned and saw Naruto and Konohamaru standing below. "It's fine, Naruto! They're no threat to us!" I shouted. Naruto then nodded and began to keep walking with Konohamaru on his back. We all walked around rooftops in silence across the village. I was behind Sasuke and Itachi, when I here a call from below, "Yoko-Chan!What are you doing?" I turned and saw Lee standing below with a scared face. "It's okay, Lee-Kun! They're harmless!" I replied. Lee then smiled big and walked away.

I then smiled widely. I ran up from behind Itachi and Sasuke, put one arm on Itachi, the other on Sasuke, and pulled them both close to me. Sasuke smiled lightly. Itachi snickered. I giggled a little. Sasuke then slid out from under my arm and pet my head. I then grabbed Sasuke and Itachi and hugged them both. We all then smiled. I sighed in relief. _Looks like the clan is back together, huh? _I thought. We then began to walk more and more into the village, with happy faces.

** EPILOGUE**

(Narrator...)

As Yoko, Sasuke, and Itachi began to live in the village as a small clan, everyone encouraged them into helping out with missions. Yoko and Lee fell in love and soon after got married. Naruto and Hinata also got together and did the same. Sakura, however, was forever alone (LOL). As life went on,Naruto soon after became Hokage and Hinata became Hokage after Naruto. Itachi became ANBU one again, and Yoko and Sasuke became Jonin. Lastly, the Uchiha Clan began to grow.

**END **


End file.
